In Love with a Fairy Tale
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: A young king loves his suitor. But does he truly love him? Sasuke/Naruto


**Title**: In Love with a Fairy Tale

**Rating**: M for other worldly boy sex

**Disclaimer**: In my personal fairy tale I totally own the rights. Pity this world is not my fairy tale.

**Description**: A young king loves his suitor. But does he truly love him?

**Author's Note**: What homework? Anyway Eurovision; never heard of it until my friend would not leave her room last year. Norway hottie Alexander Rybak won and that song would not leave my head for the entire summer. While I was supposed to be writing something for my Creative Writing class that song popped up and this came out instead of my actual homework. Enjoy!

**Playlist**: Play Dead by The Birthday Massacre, Fairy Tale by Alexander Rybak

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

The boy King came to the throne during a time of great turmoil. The country dealt with waves of attacks from the surrounding enemy territories for years, so much so not a single citizen lived who remembered a time of peace. The last king could no longer take the stress and his poor heart gave out, leaving his oldest grandson to take his place. The boy King took the throne at the tender age of sixteen and worked to restore the kingdom. So many advisors tried to steer the boy King to their direction but he would not have their advice. Instead he took a new direction and to the astonishment of the kingdom, ended the hostilities against the nation.

The whole nation rejoiced when the final peace treaty was signed at the capitol. Two years and the boy King, slowing transitioning into adulthood, finally brought forth the peace so desperately needed by the country. With the new found peace came the trust of the people and the boy King's official coronation. The Fire Nation welcomed its new king, King Naruto.

With no hostilities to worry about, Naruto found much time to devote to his kingdom. He loved to travel through the small villages, interact with its people, but most of all, get involved with the local arts. He loved his countries music, its rich theater, and of course its art masterpieces. Naruto returned to his capital in the winter after the summer of traveling surrounded by the best musicians and his favorite portraits.

While Naruto surrounded himself with the countries affairs, he forgot about an important law all ruling nobility had to follow. Naruto needed to get married by his twenty birthday or abdicate his throne to the next married monarch. So began his search for his bride.

A year past and Naruto completed his nineteenth birthday with no luck of finding a bride. To prepare for possible dethronement, Naruto began teaching his younger cousin about working with international and domestic relations.

Less than a week following his birthday and a caravan made an announcement into the city. A young prince around the age of the king himself and rumored to be very handsome brought much excitement to the capital. Naruto stood on edge waiting for the prince to enter his golden hall. He was always hopeful every time a new suitor arrived but by the end of the weekend spent with the suitor, he felt hopeless once again.

Finally the front doors open and the young prince was announced.

"Introducing Prince Sasuke from Land of Waves, to appear to his Royal Highness, King Naruto!"

The court members bowed down to the incoming prince and his entourage. Naruto remained seated but when he saw the young prince he could not help but stand.

The young prince entered the room with such grace that most of the room began whispering. He truly was handsome beyond all belief, so much so Naruto could not believe his eyes when he saw the beautiful creature stop before him. The young prince bowed down before Naruto and spoke with soft elegance.

"Your Majesty King Naruto, it is my honor to be in your presence on this day," he crooned.

For a moment Naruto could not respond. This loud, boisterous king for once in his life found himself speechless. Finally Naruto snapped out of his temporary stupor to respond.

"Perhaps I am the one honored to have someone such as yourself before me," he spoke truthfully.

The court gasped and murmurs flowed. Never could a monarch say such a thing to a person over lower title. To the court's astonishment, Naruto swept over to Sasuke and had him stand.

"You need not to bow to me beyond this moment," Naruto told Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and responded with, "If that is what you truly wish."

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Later that night a grand ball was held for Prince Sasuke's arrival. When Naruto was announced, he waltzed down the main stairs and took the hand of his awaiting suitor. They danced the first dance alone then the other members of the court joined around them.

After dancing most of the night with Sasuke, Naruto led them outside to a secluded verandah. Naruto found nothing was too awkward around Sasuke. He could naturally talk to Sasuke without feelings of embarrassment. The other monarch remained quiet, mostly listening and only speaking when felt the appropriate need to speak.

"Your highness, I must confess something," Sasuke spoke up suddenly.

Naruto smiled, "Please, just call me Naruto."

Sasuke looked horrified. "Oh no, that would not be appropriate," he fretted.

Naruto just laughed, "However I would rather you and I spoke on a casual level. Now please pray tell what is your confession?"

Sasuke looked away from Naruto blushing, "Well, your majes-I mean Naruto." He looked back to Naruto to see if this was all right. Naruto nodded and Sasuke continued.

"I have heard rumors of your beauty before meeting you but I must confess I did not expect to be in the presence of such a beautiful creature," he said softly.

Naruto's stomach jumped at the confession. "I must admit, dear Prince Sasuke, I did too hear of your own appearance to be astoundingly beautiful. I am blessed to be with you on this night."

Sasuke blushed deeply, "My king, you are much too kind for me. I cannot help but be smitten with you. I wish to be by your side as long as you desire me to with you. I suppose what I am asking is permission to court you."

Naruto almost could not contain himself. He wanted to jump and scream yet he remained calm. "I would give the moon for your continued presence. I accept you."

Perhaps the music flowing from the ball or the mood of the night influenced him, but Sasuke found himself disobeying all proper noble mannerisms by placing his hands upon Naruto's waist and giving him a sweet kiss. At first Naruto was shocked but he softened and kissed Sasuke back with equality.

Naruto did not find the other suitors to be adequate, so he had little knowledge of proper courting rituals. Although he had little knowledge, Naruto and Sasuke became inseparable. They spent all the time they could together, such as going for walks and practicing dueling. They both enjoyed strolling through the gardens while discussing all that came to mind. Naruto found Sasuke could be quite a speaker once he opened up more.

Yet the one talent Sasuke did not have was appreciation for the arts. Naruto took the liberty of teaching Sasuke all his knowledge. They spent countless hours away in the music room while Naruto taught Sasuke to play the piano. When Sasuke grew frustrated, he simply sat on the velvet sofa, lovingly watching Naruto play harp or the violin.

Naruto also introduced the theater to Sasuke. Sasuke learned to love the various plays and their mix of comedy and drama. They spent hours into the night discussing the play, laughing at its comedic moments and pondering the messages.

Every chance Sasuke could, he showered Naruto with soft, sweet kisses. Before Sasuke, Naruto had not kissed another person, yet with Sasuke he could openly display his emotions. Then one day in the music room, Naruto realized he was in love with Sasuke.

The rain beat steadily against the ground outside, but Sasuke and Naruto remained warm nestled into the confines of the room. Sasuke tinkered away at the piano, trying to perfect a piece he worked on for so long. Naruto sat next to him, head resting on his shoulder, just simply listening to Sasuke's playing. His eyes drooped but forcibly reopened when he heard Sasuke stop playing.

"What is wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know how to make the song perfect. For nothing I can do will ever rival your perfection, my beloved king," Sasuke held Naruto as they kissed passionately.

Never before had Naruto heard such longing from another being. Nor had he ever felt the same about another person. Naruto realized the warmth flooding his heart was love, true love.

Days following the incident, Naruto did the unthinkable and asked for the prince's hand in marriage. This notion caused quite a stir among the court and the nation's people. The nation's people could not marry a member of their same sex, yet the law did not apply for royalty. Thus the nation's people greatly supported their king for hope someday this similar marriages could apply to them. Still the court grew worried at the upcoming marriage. The court wanted Naruto to marry a princess in hope for many heirs. With Sasuke no heirs would come from the marriage. A plot stirred amongst the court members as they searched for all information they could find that would bring Sasuke down.

Naruto threw a lavish engagement party, excited to show off his soon to be husband. Dinner was filled with such entertainment and laughter until a nobleman burst his way through the crowd to cry out to the king.

"Your Majesty! This man is an impostor!" The nobleman cried running towards the king.

Naruto, very upset, order seizure of the nobleman and to be thrown in prison for his outcries. The rest of the evening went as planned, so soon Naruto forgot about the incident. He danced the night with his soon to be husband, both forgetting the other dancers around them and sharing a lover's connection through their eyes.

The day of the wedding came and alas no other ceremony could have been more beautiful! All of the capital came in attendance to see their beloved king marry the man who made him so happy. Such a beautiful wedding as the king and his prince stood before the people, surrounded by flowers and so much music. The onlookers cheered when the priest pronounced them married and the loving pair kissed for the first time as a married couple.

After the ceremony and another lavish party, the two retired to Naruto's apartments for their first night together. Never before had Naruto shared his bed with another person, so his whole body shook with nerves. Seeing his new husband's nerves, Sasuke calmly wrapped his arms around Naruto, giving him that feeling of much needed protection. With that comfort, Sasuke gently laid Naruto down onto their bed and their first night of passion began. Gently, so gently, Sasuke caressed his husband's body, loving every inch of tender flesh his hands and body could touch. Naruto did all he could to cling to his new husband, so surreal to believe he had this perfect human.

Naruto looked elsewhere as Sasuke began to slide into him to consummate their marriage. He had never been too conscious of his appearance until this point in time. He considered himself to be so plain compared to Sasuke's beautiful body. Sensing this internal conflict, when he was fully inserted into Naruto, Sasuke kissed his chest.

"You are so beautiful, my beloved Naruto. I wish to graze upon your beauty until the image is forever burned in my mind, for if any reason we shall be apart, I will always remember the way you look tonight," Sasuke kissed his chest once more.

Any doubts Naruto had about his love for Sasuke shattered as he gave into Sasuke's embrace. Nothing could have been more beautiful then love shared between the newly married pair that night. Sasuke held Naruto so gently and Naruto returned the love with showers of kisses. When the sweet friction brought the pair to completion, Sasuke kept his Naruto close to his own body, to show Naruto neither would be alone ever again. As Naruto drifted to sleep, a whisper of "I love you" breathed into his ear.

Naruto spent the following days with Sasuke, making love many times, finding every way to feel all of the body's pleasures. All the while making love, Sasuke spoiled Naruto with loving touches and confessions of love only Naruto could hear. Naruto could not thing of a time in which he was happier, for he loved his life but loved Sasuke more than anything.

Weeks following the wedding, Naruto began his travels once again, for the summer had returned. The trip made Naruto excited, especially since he could now show off his new husband to the nation's people. Sasuke loved the country, and Naruto was so happy his people took to liking Sasuke. In the small village of Konoha while exploring its natural beauty, a small child ran out of his mother's embrace and over to Prince Sasuke. At first the king's entourage gasped at the child's abrasive action, but Sasuke simply laughed and lifted the child back to his mother.

"Please forgive me and my son, your Majesty," said the woman, bowing before him.

Sasuke chuckled, "Madam you and your son are at no fault. He is simply just a curious child."

The woman bowed again and lifted her head. When he gazed at Sasuke's face, she gasped.

"Raven!" she cried out. The guards surrounding the royal couple, moved closer in case of emergency. The woman blushed crimson in embarrassment and bowed once again.

"Please forgive me! I looked upon your face which reminded me of a young villager who lost his life last summer. Alas such a great handsome face the young man had, much like your Majesty's face," said the woman.

Sasuke responded. "You speak of him as an important figure amongst this town. May his life been blessed and my condolences for your loss of this citizen."

The woman bowed once again and thanked Sasuke. The rest of the time spent in the town went smoothly.

Soon too quickly the summer came to an end and the royal couple found themselves returning to their beloved capital. Once arriving, life began again as normal with Naruto returning to the capital's affairs. One night after making love with Sasuke, Naruto snuggled deep into his arms as usual and began drifting off into sleep. Without warning Naruto twitched awake and just as he began to fall asleep again, he found himself being slightly moved then placed out of Sasuke's grasp. Naruto assumed Sasuke was just getting up for the restroom, but the sound of a drawer opening made Naruto crack open his eyes.

He saw Sasuke digging through the drawer, obviously looking for an item. Then Sasuke pulled out a small vial filled with a clear liquid, which he dabbed his finger into the liquid and rubbed the liquid on his lips. He put back the vial in the drawer and proceeded over to the bed.

Afraid of being caught, Naruto closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. Sasuke crawled back into bed and whispered what Naruto could make out to be a chant under his breath. Sasuke kissed Naruto's soft lips then whispered an "I love you." Naruto felt himself being pulled back into Sasuke's loving embrace.

The next day Naruto could not help but pace around his office, thinking about Sasuke's previous night activities. Finally fed up with the thoughts he returned to their bedroom and pulled the vial out. The vial held the liquid half-full, so Naruto opened the vial to smell it. It had no smell and Naruto knew better than to ingest its contents. Instead Naruto took the vial to the alchemist within the castle's apothecary.

"It's a love potion," said the alchemist Tsunade after testing out the liquid with her methods. Naruto could not believe his ears.

"A love potion?" he repeated, refusing to believe.

She nodded her head. "Yes a love potion. However I do not know the full extent of its potency. That will take much more testing."

"How much longer?" Naruto asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

The alchemist Tsunade lifted the vial to the light. "About a week until I can know full results. That way I can tell how strong is this potion, what ingredients are used, and whether or not certain underlying feelings must be available to have the potion work. Until then my advice to you is to stay as far away from your husband's influence, maybe decided for yourself how you feel about your husband."

Naruto took a similar looking vial filled with water back to his apartments and replaced the other vial. He spent the rest of the day avoiding Sasuke, finally leaving to spend the night in another bedroom. However sleeping in another room had its disadvantages. Naruto found himself tossing and turning, not being able to sleep which he attributed to not having Sasuke sleeping next to him. He really had grown quite accustomed to having his husband beside him at all times. As Naruto turned over to another position in this bed, the door opened and soft footprints were heard throughout the room. The body pressed itself against Naruto's body and a caress of his cheek made Naruto turn around to face his worried husband.

"Naruto my love, why are you not in our bed?" Sasuke asked letting his fingers tease Naruto's hair.

"I…" Naruto started not certain what to say. "I had so much on my mind I had to get away from the main stress of the castle."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto to which Naruto eagerly accepted. "Oh my love I was so worried when you did not appear in our bedchambers. If something is upon your mind please do not hesitate to tell me."

The couple proceeded to make love while the whole time Sasuke whispered such sweet words of love to Naruto. Naruto listened to each word so closely and could genuinely understand Sasuke truly loved him. However the fact remained Sasuke used a love potion on Naruto so Naruto could no longer decide his own feelings.

Rather than taking the alchemist's advice, Naruto spent the entire week in bed with Sasuke, making love many times. Perhaps because he was so desperate to believe this was not true, but whatever the reason Naruto barely left his husband's side. It was finally during a dinner party which Naruto had to face this problem at hand.

The dinner party was thrown for a princess coming to visit from a neighboring country, yet her visit came at such a last minute and Naruto retreating to his chambers for the week, did not learn the country which this princess originated. Naruto stood at the entrance to the golden hall waiting to greet his guest, Sasuke still in their bedchambers getting prepared for the evening. Finally the doors opened and the princess and her entourage were announced.

"The Golden Hall welcomes Princess Hinata from the Land of Waves to his Royal Highness, King Naruto!"

This was a pleasant surprise for Naruto. Sasuke did not tell him a kin of his was coming to visit. He stepped down to the bowing princess to greet her.

"Welcome to my hall! It is such an honor for kin of my husband to visit!" Naruto told the princess.

The princess lifted her delicate head. "Oh no for the honor it all mine! With all due respect your Majesty, I am afraid I am not kin of your husband. In fact I was not aware of your marriage."

Naruto was confused. "You are a lady of Waves. Surely you must know of my husband Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Waves?"

Princess Hinata shook her head. "No your Majesty, for the ruling family are the Hyuugas."

As though something clicked in Naruto's head for now it all made sense. The love potion from Sasuke and this new information that Sasuke was not a prince made Naruto realize his beloved husband was surely an imposter.

"Arrest him," told a somber Naruto to his head guard. The guards ran past him as Naruto just closed his eyes, not wanting to witness the scene unfolding before him. Within moments, a struggling Sasuke was brought before Naruto, who still did not open his eyes.

"Naruto, my love! What is happening?" Sasuke cried out.

Naruto opened his now tear filled eyes. "Princess Hinata, if what you told me is true, then you do not recognize this man before me?"

Princess Hinata shook her head. "I am afraid I do not know this man."

"Thank you." Naruto turned to look into his husband's face. With cold words, "Take this imposter out of my sight."

This time Sasuke did not struggle as the guards removed him to the dungeon. The dinner party was cancelled and Naruto returned to his bedchambers to lament privately. After failed attempts to sleep, Naruto left his bedchamber to the dungeon to retrieve the answer he so desperately needed.

"Why," he asked clutching the bars silently sobbing. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me you were a prince from the Land of Waves? Why did you give me that potion?"

Silence fell between the pair. Just as Naruto turned to leave, Sasuke responded.

"So you know about the potion. I knew it would be just a matter of time," he whispered.

"I first saw you when you visited my hometown last summer. Never before had my eyes lain upon a greater beauty and I knew at that moment never again would I find someone else. My mother had taught me before her death the various potions that could be made from the plants growing in our area. I knew you would never love me as a commoner so I drugged most of the town to believe I was a prince and they were my court. With that I was able to gain entrance to your hall, to express my love for you. Yet I feared you would not love me back. So I used the potion the first time we kissed. You loved me back, which was all that truly mattered. A member of my court recovered from the potion and told a member of yours. You did not believe him. And so now you know the truth. I lied to you because I knew you would not love me back."

Naruto could not help the new tears which flowed freely from his face. He opened the cell and entered, where he threw himself into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was so shocked but welcomed Naruto. He removed their clothes and worshiped Naruto's body with all the kisses a man could give his husband. As he pushed into Naruto's body, Naruto made his own confession.

"I replaced the vial. I know now that I truly love you, even without the potion. I love you Sasuke!" Naruto threw his head back in pleasure, being filled with the seed of his imposter lover.

Thus they held each so tenderly that night, for what Naruto feared the most came true. His top advisor broke the news to Naruto his marriage to Sasuke had been forfeit, meaning Naruto had less than a month to marry a royal. Almost immediately, Naruto proposed to Princess Hinata and the plans for their wedding were arranged, and they would be married on Naruto's birthday.

Rather than keeping Sasuke in the dungeon, Naruto released Sasuke to house arrest within Naruto's apartments. He could never step foot outside the apartments, which Sasuke did not challenge. He knew he caused so much harm, but this punishment was too lenient for a sinner such as himself. Sasuke begged Naruto to return to the dungeon but Naruto knew neither he nor Sasuke could sleep without the other by his side. So they continued to make love every night, whispering declarations of love only they could hear, which Naruto knew he would not be able to share with his new bride.

The day of the wedding, Sasuke and Naruto made love for what they knew would be the last time. Sasuke had never been so loving to Naruto and shed many tears for his soon to be married lover. Naruto just remained expressionless, having shed all of his tears for now his anguish was beyond emotions. Naruto got ready for his wedding while Sasuke laid in their bed, crying for all of the heartbreak and misery he caused himself but mostly for Naruto. If only he had never tricked Naruto, then perhaps his most beloved would have been happily married to a princess without ever knowing Sasuke's trickery. Naruto pardoned Sasuke, allowing him to be free and to return to his hometown, as Naruto left for the golden hall to be married.

Princess Hinata looked truly beautiful as Naruto stood next to her at the altar. They made such a picturesque couple and many blessings were heard through the hall. Yet Naruto heard none of the blessings nor the words of the priest. All he could hear were the ghostly whispers of Sasuke's love and tears. Completely emotionless, he followed the priest's directions to turn towards Hinata for their vows exchange. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sasuke. He stood at the entrance to the golden hall and Naruto could not help but turn to his direction. They locked eyes and Sasuke whispered "I love you." He then disappeared from the entrance.

Without any explanation to the chagrin of the court, Naruto walked away from the altar without a word and ran out of the golden hall. From the entrance he could see Sasuke walking down the hall ahead of him, which Naruto followed, all the way to the music room. Naruto threw open the door to the music room, startling Sasuke who had been playing the piano inside the room.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried, so dumbfounded.

Naruto sat down on the piano bench beside Sasuke. "Please, Sasuke, do not stop playing."

So Sasuke played, perfecting the song he for so long tried to perform for his Naruto but never could. As he finished, tears flowing from his eyes he looked to Naruto who matched his expression, yet with a smile upon his face.

"I would rather sacrifice my reign then give you up," Naruto whispered as he kissed Sasuke.

"Naruto, you love this kingdom and they love you. I am not worth you," Sasuke responded.

The lovers sat upon the piano bench, holding each other, when Naruto came to a realization.

"Sasuke what was the name of your village?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha," he replied.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Sasuke kneeled before Naruto as he raised his sword above his head and swiftly brought the sword down to his shoulder. Naruto then raised the sword again and brought it to the other shoulder. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled who promptly smiled back.

"Arise, for I dub thee Sir Sasuke Uchiha, knight of Konoha!"

Sasuke stood and the court cheered. Naruto and Sasuke kept eye contact only to break it to turn towards the priest. They turned back towards each other to say their vows, their actual vows, and then the priest declared them officially married, legally this time. Sasuke and Naruto kissed so beautifully, and then exited the hall to begin their blissful life together.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

"The end." said Sasuke closing his notebook. Naruto pouted. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"Fairytales are so stupid, of course they were going to end up together, it's a fairytale! Why even bother writing them? They are so cheesy!" pouted Naruto.

"Because my creative writing professor told me I had to write a fairytale about an event in my life so I picked how we got together," responded Sasuke.

Naruto still pouted. "But when we got together there were no potions or stupid laws about only marrying royalty! We just got together."

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, it's a fairytale, I had to make it slightly more dramatic than I liked you, you liked me, none of us wanted to admit it, then that drunken night after that one party occurred."

"My kind of fairytale," Naruto grinned. Sasuke sighed again.

"Naruto, you're such an idiot," smirked Sasuke.

"Hey you married me!" Naruto retorted. Sasuke leaned in and kissed his husband.

"Yes I did, my beloved King Naruto"

**

* * *

End.**

I, Dante, dedicate this super cheesy fairy tale and procrastination of homework to my dearest **Alrye**, who puts up with my laziness and Lady Gaga references. You're a trooper for putting up with me and thanks for always being there! Everyone else, thanks for reading!

_~Dante_


End file.
